Matt Caplan
Matt Caplan is an American actor, singer, voice actor and musician. Career Caplan has appeared on Broadway in Rent as Mark Cohen, in the revival of ''South Pacific'' and in ''High Fidelity''.Matt Caplan at the IBDb He has also been featured in the films Across the Universe and Painting Abby Long, and on the television show New Amsterdam.Matt Caplan at the International Movie Database Most recently, he originated the role of Tunny in the stage adaptation of Green Day's American Idiot, which premiered at the Berkeley Repertory Theatre in Berkeley, California in September 2009.American Idiot at the Berkeley Repertory Theatre The show ended its run in Berkeley on November 15, 2009, and the role of Tunny was taken over by Stark Sands when the show moved to Broadway. Caplan appeared in the original cast of the new Broadway musical Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, in many roles, among them, school bully Flash Thompson. He was also the understudy for Peter Parker/Spider-Man."Complete Cast Announced for Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark". Broadway.com. August 16, 2010. After many delays and changes to the show, it officially opened June 14, 2011. Caplan exited the show January 29, 2012 and was replaced by Matthew Wilkas. After returning to cover Peter Parker/Spider-Man multiple times throughout 2012, he returned to the production officially on November 13, 2012, replacing Matthew James Thomas as the alternate for the role. He will perform twice a week in place of lead actor Reeve Carney, until December 2 when Jake Epstein steps into the part (from December 4). Aside from his roles on Broadway, Caplan has also done voice-over in English dubs of anime at NYAV Post. Personal life Matt Caplan was born in New York and raised in Virginia Beach, Virginia. In high school, he studied theater at the Governor's School for the Arts, a magnet school in Virginia.http://www.gsarts.net/GSA%20Website/index.htm As an adult, he returned to New York City to pursue an acting career. Caplan was formerly married to actress Karen Olivo. He is married to actress Rebecca Mozo since October 2016 and they currently reside in Los Angeles. Roles Theatre Television * New Amsterdam - Terry Walters (2008) * NCIS - Marine Private Paul 'McCartney' Patterson (2012) * Taken Away - Johnny (2014) Film * Across the Universe - Dorm Buddy (2007) * The Machine Girl - Takeshi (English dub) (2008) Anime/Animation * Ah! My Goddess - Keiichi Morisato * Gokusen - Takeshi Noda * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Lok Lambert (Season 2) * Kurokami: The Animation - Raiga * Midori Days - Seiji Sawamura * Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart - Takizawa * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Maki * Shaman King - Faust VII * Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos - Baiken Shishito, Iori Miyamoto, Souji Okita References External links *Official Website * * Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Virginia Beach, Virginia Category:American male voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American male musicians Category:American musicians Category:Male actors from New York City